Aftermath
by Cheif Kenji
Summary: Thanks to ragamuffin009...Naruto fan fic of the junior year for the rookie nine living in New York City.Kiba goes to far with his mocking of Sasuke and it leads to an accident that changes most of the rookie nine. SasuIno,NaruHina,KibaSaku,ShikaTema.
1. So Long And Goodnight

"**Aftermath"**

By: Chief Kenji

Spelling & Grammar: ragamuffin009 (helped throughout whole story)

* * *

Chapter One

So Long And Goodnight...

The doors to Naruto's New York City apartment flew open in a kick of rage. Sasuke moved quickly out of the apartment. From within a voices called out. "Sasuke come back. Kiba didn't mean it!" said Sakura as she appeared at the door way. Sasuke stopped in the hallway and turned to face Sakura." Come back he didn't mean it" said Sakura as she tried to get Sasuke to come back.

Kiba appeared in the door way with a smirk. He put his arm on to Sakura's shoulder and said "You coming back in after all that you Emo?" Sasuke was filled with rage but he knew he couldn't take on Kiba and Shino, who would join in if Sasuke started something. Sasuke stormed down the hall and as he pushed through the double doors he held up his middle finger. Kiba laughed and began to follow slowly. The entire freshman class Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke had been in Naruto's apartment but now were all following Kiba who was following Sasuke.

"Hey, what are you gonna do? Go home and cry to your parents" said Kiba. Kiba had forgotten about last year's tragedy where Itachi killed the Uchiha family, his own family and more importantly Sasuke's family. Sasuke stopped right where he was, mind full of hate and pain. Kiba stood at the top of the stairs with an overly confident grin on his face, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kill Kiba but jail wouldn't be worth the satisfaction. Sasuke reached into his jacket and felt around for his gun, he found it and griped it tightly.

From behind a voice whispered to Kiba "Sasuke's family is dead...you know that." Kiba's grin slipped away. He had a way to hurt Sasuke with words and he was gonna use it. "That's right I know all about your damn family and how they met their long overdue graves" he let out a small laugh. Kiba knew he didn't mean what he said but he felt like being a jerk so he continued "I heard the only reason you lived is because your brother didn't wanna waste the bullet on you." Kiba had gone too far. Sasuke was alive because he ran, he ran with tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke hid his eyes under his hair. He let out a blood thirsty chuckle. "He may not have used that bullet on me" Sasuke stated then pulling out the revolver and aiming directly for Kiba "But I'm not so merciful. So long and goodnight." Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The sound reached his ears and instantly he knew he did something...something that wasn't like him. He looked over at the crowd and then to Kiba who lay their. He ran for his car. He wasn't going to jail.

He jumped into his car and struggled to start it. His mind was full of fear and his hands were trembling. After a few moments he started the car and drove away in a panic. He didn't know what came over him back there. He threw it in reverse and spun around quickly. Kiba sat up to see the car speed away. He had been hit in the arm but the shock of it all sent him down, but now he was pissed. He stood up and ran to the end of the driveway where Sasuke's car sat waiting for the first break in the traffic that would let him out.

He saw Kiba and he had no choice but to drive. He didn't know what Kiba would do. Fear took over and with that the cars tires spun. 'Why aren't I moving' thought Sasuke. He reached for his shifter and noticed in his state of fear he threw it into neutral but now it was stuck. He looked down and pulled. It came unstuck and went into drive and all while he was looking down. When he looked up it was too late. Sasuke had sped into a pickup that drove past. The pickup and the small sports car flew into a now abandoned street across from Naruto's apartment building. Kiba was already running and then he saw the cars collide.


	2. Never Have A Fear

Chapter Two

Never Have A Fear...

If he hadn't been so pissed about the gun shot he might have ran faster. At the sight of the mangled cars he almost laughed. He was the only one moving, the crowd stood behind in shock. Kiba ran quickly across the street to the empty road, and there he began to walk. He walked directly past Sasuke's mangled sports car to the hardly wrecked pickup.

Inside Sasuke's flipped and destroyed sports car lay Sasuke bleeding and motionless. Kiba walked up to the tipped pickup and climbed up on top. As he climbed his new wound felt as if it burned and blood dripped down his arm. He sat on the side of the pickup and pulled up the door. Down at the driver seat was an unconscious figure he couldn't make out. He lowered himself down into the pickup and pulled out the figure.

The crowd didn't run. They didn't show much emotion to the situation. They all saw the beginning when the two cars collided. They missed what Kiba saw, the flipping and rolling of the two cars. They had a shared opinion that it was all fine. When they neared the end of the driveway they saw the twisted wreck, but at that moment traffic seemed to speed up because they couldn't get across the busy street.  
Kiba laid the figure down on the sidewalk away from the two cars and then he heard the screams. From within Sasuke's flipped car he screamed. He was stuck inside. The seatbelt that is supposed to save him was tangled and holding him in. "HELP! IM STUCK!" he screamed but Kiba didn't care. He sat next to the figure and then the street lights turned on.

It was Kankuro. They had been friends back in the day but he graduated the year before and stopped talking with them. Kiba sat there staring at Sasuke while he struggled in his small sports car. "KIBA! DONT JUST SIT THERE...HELP ME!" Sasuke screamed. Kiba looked away and Sasuke knew he was alone in this. "I'M SORRY! OK!" Sasuke pleaded "DAMN IT KIBA!" The small sports car had been leaking gas this whole time and had now finally ignited.

Kiba had a quick thought. He could let Sasuke die out of his fear of him. That's right, Kiba was afraid of him now. He knew he couldn't have a fear when it came to things like this. He jumped to his feet and began to run towards the sports car. The rest of the group was also running towards him now. Sasuke got himself out of the seat belt and began to pull himself out. Kiba rushed over and pulled him the rest of the way out and carried him over next to Kankuro.

When he set Sasuke down, he saw a large blood splatter on his chest. Sasuke looked up at him and said quietly"I hate you." with those words Sasuke's car exploded and he faded from consciousness. An ambulance arrived quickly and pulled the two unconscious figures into the ambulances. "Kiba and Shikamaru. Go with them" said Naruto as the ambulances finished loaded up the two. Shikamaru went with Kankuro and Kiba with Sasuke. "You sure?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto nodded and they ambulances left.  
Back at the apartment building Naruto took Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata with him to go to the hospital. Shino had other matters to attend to and he called for a ride from his father.

The group rushed down the hall to the room that had all the injured friends, and Shikamaru who was told to go because he annoyed Naruto for long car rides. Shikamaru sat talking with Kankuro and some girl they had not seen in years. Temari was there, she was Kankuro's older sister. Kiba had his arm all stitched up and in a sling. Apparently the climbing he did tore the already damaged ligaments.

The group got seated and only moments later were they all rushed out. Sasuke flat lined and the nurses needed to do everything they could. Two minutes later the nurse came out with a look none of them wanted to see. "Is there an Uchiha present?" the nurse asked. "I am" came a voice from behind. They all looked back to see Shino standing there. He waited for her to make a reaction before he moved closer to hear what news she had. "I'm Sasuke's brother" he lied. "I'm sorry. The gun shot was too severe. We lost him." said the nurse sadly.

"Gunshot?" Kiba said without any hesitation at the comment. He was filled with sorrow by the loss of his friend. "He was carrying a gun in his jacket and in the accident it fired. I'm sorry." the nurse walked away and after her came a body bag on a stretcher. Sasuke was gone and Kiba couldn't have felt worse.


	3. Pain Leads To Tears

Chapter Three

Pain Leads To Tears...

The doors to Naruto's small apartment slowly opened. The sound of Ino's crying filled the room. Naruto lived in a small standard New York one bedroom. The front door opened into the living room, and the remaining group entered with the hanging memory of Sasuke over their heads. This was the only place he was ever even slightly happy.

Sasuke was never very happy since his entire family was massacred by his twisted older brother, Itachi, a year earlier. He smiled in the dark when he thought of his brother dying at his feet but never any other time. He would only have real conversations with two people, Ino and Naruto. After the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke was taken in by their PE teacher, Kakashi. Sasuke spent more time at Naruto's than at Kakashi's, because he felt like he wasn't alone anymore when he was there. He was there so often that Naruto answered phone calls that asked for Sasuke.

Hinata brought Ino into Naruto's room to try and comfort her. Kiba walked over to the couch and pulled out the couch bed. He was in such a deal of pain. His arm hurt him to the point where he thought he would throw up, but that wasn't what hurt him. He was hurt by Sasuke's last words: "_I hate you._" When the couch bed was out fully Sakura laid herself down and faced the wall. She said nothing for the rest of the night; she was too troubled by her own thoughts.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from thinking of Sasuke. He was her first love. They were never any more than friends in Sasuke's eyes. After many rejections Kiba asked Sakura out and she said yes in an attempt to make Sasuke jealous. It didn't work. A week or so later he asked Ino out and that made Sakura jealous, but then she had fallen for Kiba. Now she didn't want to be in the same room with him. She was stuck between the memories of her once alive love and her boyfriend.

Naruto hadn't left the room. He stood there looking at Kiba trying to find just one sign that he was sorry. After a few minutes Kiba returned the stare and growled" Is there a problem?" Naruto clenched his fists, he hated being growled at. "This is your fault! No one wants to tell you that it was your fault because they don't want to speak their minds! Damn it Kiba!" Naruto answered. "I'm sorry! Tell me if this had happened with me dead would you be yelling at Sasuke?!" Kiba said trying to get Naruto to stop with the guilt trips and he knew that he would be doing this to Sasuke.

Naruto just stood there and stared. Kiba began to feel the point he was trying to get at him. He felt uncomfortable standing there. He returned the stare and saw that in Naruto's eyes there was no anger but fear. Kiba couldn't hold it back anymore. A few tears rolled down his cheek and then Naruto's eyes changed from fear to an almost relieved look. Naruto just wanted to see if Kiba felt any pain for what he caused. Pain leads to tears.

Naruto flipped the light switch as soon as he saw the tears to leave Kiba in the dark with his pride still intact. Naruto entered his room to find the two girls asleep on the bed so Naruto made himself a bed. He was exhausted from the day's events. He tried to think about what he would do now and how things were going to be now, but sleep took him. Naruto slept soundly.


	4. Party?

Chapter Four

...Party???

Naruto awoke with Hinata sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled and reached for the window shade. It was a beautiful day outside and he felt really good. Hinata lived with Naruto but didn't always stay the full night. Some times she would wonder to her parents mansion and sleep there. It seemed like she only stayed the full night on those '_special nights_'. He released the curtain and reached for his phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart. Sasuke's. The phone rang for about a minute and then finally the voice mail picked up. He tried again and this time there was an answer on the other end.

A sleepy voice came through from the other side "'ello?" Naruto was happy to hear the voice and said in his normal cheerful voice "why aren't you here yet, Sasuke?"

"Because I just woke up..."the voice paused before howling "ITS 2:30 IN THE AFTERNOON, DAMN IT...OK" he calmed down a bit "I'll be right there."

Naruto held back a laugh and said "Alright..." The two hung up and Naruto put the phone on the charger. "Hinata...HINATA wake up" he said to her while gently shaking her. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked. "2:30...pm"he said smiling "you have a lunch date with your mom...remember?" She sat up quickly and reached for her shirt "DAMN IT" she cursed "next time we do this we cant stay up so late...or we need to at least set the alarm." Naruto smiled at her and asked jokingly "Ok so I will set the alarm for what time tomorrow?" She stood up and got fully dressed and rushed out the door.

Naruto stood up and put his pants on and turned to the door. Hinata walked back into the room and kissed him "sorry...I was in a hurry." Naruto looked at her and said "its ok...now go" He sat on the couch and she moved towards the front door "Bye Naruto." She opened the door and Sasuke walked in. "Hi Sasuke" she walked past "Bye Sasuke." Sasuke closed the door and sat down next to Naruto.

"Why was she in a rush?" Sasuke asked. "Lunch date with her mother" Naruto replied as he reached under the couch and pulled out a small white box which he handed to Sasuke. He opened it and took out a small bag with two eights of weed. Sasuke rolled and then the smoked themselves to a point where they were above high. Naruto didn't smoke in front of Hinata, she didn't like it. Her cousin Neji's dad died from smoking coke laced weed.

Sasuke called Ino up after about an hour and her, Chouji, and Shikamaru showed up arguing about what barbecue sauce was made of. Ino got into stupid little arguments about small things when she was around her two best friends, Shikamaru and Chouji. After a little while Shino arrived looking for Hinata to pay back a debt he owed to her but stayed to hang out with Naruto until she arrived. Hinata showed up from her lunch date about twenty minutes later and Shino payed his debt and headed for the door but the told him to stay. He did and then Ino called Sakura and told her to come.

Sakura and Kiba arrived at the apartment to see the remains of the weed Naruto and Sasuke had shared. He was addicted to it and he hated when people did it without him. Kiba wasn't one to keep his thoughts to himself but he couldn't mess with Naruto in his own home, so he started with Sasuke. Sasuke and Kiba got into an argument quickly but that was normal.

Kiba:"Hey, you little bitch...Hell of a way to not save me any"

Sasuke: "Did you pay asshole? No, I didn't think so so don't be bitching about shit that doesn't even need to be bitched at by you." he paused only for a second "little bitch."

Kiba reached for his arm as Sasuke went to walk away, but caught his arm selves and ripped it off accidentally. Underneath there were scars and fresh cuts. Sasuke had a cutting problem ever since he fell and accidentally cut himself on a piece of glass while he was running from his brother.

Sasuke looked down at his scared arm and then to Kiba "Thanks a fucking lot you dick!"

Kiba:"Better to be a dick than a fucking emo!"

Sasuke had had enough now. He wasn't gunna take '_Kiba's shit_' anymore. He moved towards the door and kicked it open. The result of these events is already known...whats important is the aftermath...


	5. First Step To No Where

Chapter 5

First Step To No Where

Kiba's restless mind kept him up through the night. He lay there looking out the window until after the sun rose. Exhausted and filled with guilt he stood up , having never undressed, and put his shoes on. He took one look at Sakura who hadn't moved all night and left.

A few hours later Sakura awoke to find Kiba missing. She stood and ran to Naruto's room. She was afraid...That Kiba wasn't coming back. She swung the door crashing it into Naruto's back. Naruto had made a bed on the floor and awoke with a scream of pain. He quickly held himself quiet and checked the two sleeping girls. They hadn't been awoken by the scream.

"Sakura?" Naruto said trying to hold his voice down. She searched the room with uneasy eyes "Kiba...Kiba's left and I don't know where..." She began to cry, and Naruto didn't want to wake Ino or Hinata "Sakura...Its ok. He probably just went home" her crying didn't calm so Naruto continued "Please quiet down...You'll wake the others." She didn't stand there crying anymore. She was thinking of where to find Kiba. "_went home_" she thought to herself. She ran for the front door and in her excitement she slammed it shut.

Naruto, now standing, looked over to see the slam hadn't woken them up. He lay back down, but as he rested his back he felt a sharp pain go into his cheek. A thumb tack had fallen out of the door when Sakura slammed it into him. "OW!" he screamed not able to hold it back. That did it, they were awake. They looked over at him and he quickly pulled it out.

It began to bleed and Ino watched the blood drip. She lay back down and Naruto, followed by Hinata, walked out to the living room and grabbed a rag from the floor. He pressed it to his cheek as Hinata closed the bedroom door and sat on the couch bed with him. He lay himself back down and Hinata fell back next to him.

The time seemed to pass slowly. "I want to prepare Sasuke's funeral."Naruto said quickly as if it was the worst idea possible. "That sounds like an excellent plan" Hinata said with a smile. She loved it when Naruto, or anyone, did something nice for other people. She would volunteer her time at nursing homes before she starting dating Naruto. Now she stopped in every now and then to say hi to some of the elderly there.

Hinata and Naruto met at her fathers dojo. He taught a secret style known as 'Gentle Fists' and was mostly a secret because most couldn't take the training. Naruto decided to sign up for classes and then one day when he fought the star pupil, Neji, he was hurt and Hinata bandaged up his cuts. Naruto started dating her soon after and then quit the class...It was too hard for him. Hinata moved in with him two months later and she helped pay for food other basic needs: water, heat, electricity, phone, cable, and Internet.

It started when she would pick him up for school. She would go out of her way to go pick him up and drop him off at school before she drove herself to private school. It became too much of a hassle with the ever increasing gas prices. So after a slow process of spending random nights with him she moved in and they were never happier..Or sadder when the cause of Sasuke's death was in there home...

"I'm gunna go call my boss." Naruto said as he stood up and then walked to the bathroom, phone in hand. A few moments later Naruto's voice came out in small fragments " Sir I cant co...No, but...Ok...Ok...Bye." He came into the room and crashed next to Hinata with a grin in his face. "Apparently I've used Sasuke's death as an excuse to get out of work before..." the grin went away"...and he fired me..." She didn't want to stay on the subject " Lets go get our food shopping done..."

They left having completely forgotten about Ino who lay in bed with tears rolling down her check. She got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. She was starving. She got a bowl, knife, cutting board, and then a carrot. She cut the carrot slowly at first and quickly progressed to slamming the knife down. She realized it made here feel a bit better. She turned on the water and rinsed the knife.

She stood there looking at the blade and finally crashed down on the floor with a rush of tears followed by pain. She had dropped the knife and cut her leg by accident. 'That feels good' she thought to herself. She picked up the knife and looked at her cut. It was a small cut and wasn't deep. She pressed the knife to her upper arm and pushed it down. She dragged the blade along her skin cutting herself slowly. She felt better.


	6. The Other Characters?

Charter 6

The Other Characters???

(...I bet you thought I forgot about the other characters that were present...and your right...I forgot all about them...This chapter is the course of the day from the start to end of chapter 5...)

The alarm went off. The clock read 5:00. It was time for work. Chouji stood up and got his work uniform laid out. He worked at the Long Horns Steak House down the road. He worked the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm leaving now" he said as he walked out the door. His father was sitting at the table reading the paper. He would have said something...If his son hadn't rushed out.

'What a piece of shit' he said as he stood smiling a sarcastic smile at his car. He had one of the crappiest, beat up, dirty cars anyone had ever seen. It was in such bad condition no one knew what brand or model it was. The dealers didn't even know, they had sold it as 'mysterious running car. $850' and Chouji needed a car.

He pulled open the door and crashed down inside. He had used every cleaning chemical he could afford but still no luck so he put his money towards something else. He had a fully done interior all leather with a custom stereo system. Before that, however, he had bought up all the performance mods he could.

Chouji made a killing off his car. He used his job to buy the performance mods then he started to street race. He used that money to do his interior. He had made enough money by now to buy two or three new cars, but he kept his 'baby' because it was his money ticket. People would take one look at his car and think that he was joking, but he was always the one laughing at the end when he drove off with their money.

He started it up and listened to the engine go for a few moments before he drove out of the driveway and down the street. (...Ten minutes later...) He pulled up to the steak house and ran inside. He had left on time but he was late. The steak house was five minutes walking distance from his house, but he always drove the long way so he could drive down the longest abandon straight away street in the city.

The street name had been forgotten to most, but was known as Cemetery Drive to those who still used it. It was a known as Cemetery Drive because it was the street that the Uchiha family had lived on. But Chouji was really the only one who still used it, because it haunted him. He had been driving on it that night, but saw nothing.

"Boss, I'm sorry...its just that..." his boss said mocking Chouji as he ran in. Chouji was late often and he always said that when he came in. Chouji laughed slightly "I'm sorry sir. I took the long way...There was a...an accident last night...With the Uchiha kid." It hurt him to say it and his boss could see it was serious by the expression on Chouji's face."Ok...get to work" his boss said in a low tone.

Chouji walked into the back and then opened the freezer door. Inside there was meat hanging on hooks and the shelves where packed tightly. The sight had never bothered him but at the sight of it all that he could think of was Sasuke's bloodied flesh at the hospital. The thoughts made him sick. He fell to the ground and began to puke.

Eight hours later at Kankuro's apartment

Shikamaru woke up. To his left Temari was still asleep, and resting on the pull out couch bed was Kankuro. Last night Chouji had driven them to Kankuro's apartment and then left Shikamaru there with Temari to watch Kankuro before he left. Shikamaru didn't want to stay just to watch over Kankuro. Shikamaru had been in love with Temari in the past but then she graduated.

When they were alone after Kankuro passed out they they had a chance to talk. Shikamaru and Temari already had a date planed for that day. He shook her slightly and she returned the gesture with a fist to the face and a "Let me sleep for ten more minutes." Shikamaru fell back and smashed his head off the coffee table making a loud smash which woke them both up immediately.

Temari grabbed him and hugged him tightly while laughing and trying to apologize. She couldn't get the words out and she gave up. "I'll get ready to go" she said letting him go. She got up and went into the bathroom. Shikamaru rested his face on the pillow as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kankuro laughed. "Thats why I wished Gaara had come instead of her. She doesn't know how to be gentle but Gaara..." Kankuro hid his eyes under his arm.

(...The chapter is over but I'm gunna add onto the other characters in the next chapter...)


End file.
